soulxmaka christmas
by biggestsoulxmakafan
Summary: soul and maka have just gotten together on christmas eve, its now christmas and what will happen now and afterwards warning:LEMON
1. Chapter 1

So there she was. In her underwear and Souls shirt making breakfast. They had done things that like she had said last night would get them on the naughty list, but last night she didn't regret it, until now. She was sore and the pain ached. And now, hearing the front door open didn't make it any better.

"Anyone awake yet" called Blair as she came in after work.

"Ya in here" Maka called out, mentally cursing to herself.

"Oh hey Ma-" she looked over at her, "is that Souls shirt".

"Yes it is, what does it matter" Maka murmured, cooking the eggs.

"Nothing, so where is Soul anyways" Blair asked.

"he'sss, attt, Black*Stars house" Maka said.

"Sureee" Blair said.

"Anyway Blair you have to leave, you said you would start looking for your own home, remember" Maka said.

"Yes yes yes I remember" Blair said.

"Okay then get out" Maka shoed her out, but what Maka didn't noticed was that Blair hung something in between the doorway of the living room and kitchen. Blair hung mistletoe. Maka went back and resumed her cooking.

Soon she heard the opening of a door and footsteps into the living room followed by the tv turning on.

"Soul is that you" Maka asked.

"Yep"

"Are you wearing clothes"

"everything but a shirt"

Maka looked at what she was wearing, his shirt.

"Have you seen it Maka"

"Ya, I have" Maka said playing with the hem of the shirt.

"Then can you bring it to me"

"Okay but I can't give it to you"

"Whys that"

Maka walked to the doorway that the mistletoe was hanging in. "Cause I'm wearing it".

Soul smiled, not only because she looked adorable in his shirt but the fact that he noticed the mistletoe in the doorway. "I see"

Maka walked over and sat down next to him, leaning into him. Soul wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas" Soul smiled and kissed Maka cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you to" Maka said.

"Wanna open gifts" Soul asked.

"Sure" Maka smiled.

Soul walked over to the tree and sat down as Maka followed him over and sat on his lap. She reached over and grabbed a present and handed it to him.

"Thank you Maka" he said and kissed her. He then opened it and smiled inside was two tickets to see Breaking Benjamin, his favorite band and a t-shirt of the band to.

"This is the best present ever Maka, thank you" he kissed her again, this one longer then the last one. He broke the kiss and handed her a gift.

"What could it be" Maka asked, opening it. Inside was a new book series, one that she's been dying for, that wasn't supposed to come out until next year in the middle of October. "How did you" she asked.

"I have my ways" he smiled. She kissed him deeply with tongue, making the kiss long lasting. She broke the kiss. "What was that for" Soul asked.

"For being the best boyfriend ever" she smiled.

"So does this mean were dating now" Soul asked.

"After all those things we did in bed last night, you shouldn't be wondering" Maka said.

"Here Maka, there's a present for you from your dad" He handed her the gift.

"Oh great I wonder what it is" she said well opening it, it was the same as the last gift her "father" got her, or should I say Blair who used the money for herself and realized it was the wrong thing so she just gave it to Maka.

"Oh god" Maka said as she looked at the lace bra and underwear, "I hate it" Maka said.

"I love it" Soul said.

"Why" Maka asked.

"Cause now I get to see you in it" Soul said.

"I never said I would wear it" Maka said.

"But Maka" Soul whined.

"I was just kidding Soul" Maka laughed.

"Yes" Soul cheered.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast, and you stay here" Maka said.

Soul didn't listen and stalked up be hide her. As maka passed through the doorway Soul pulled her next to him and looked up.

He smiled "mistletoe" he pushed her down to the ground, kissing her deeply. Time for round two.

Maka pushed Soul off of her. "The floor is freezing, the bed is warm, go meet me in your bed" Maka said.

Soul nodded and walked into his room lying on his bed.

Maka grabbed the present she got father and switched her underwear with the gift "Soul better be happy, I'm only wearing this for him" she slipped back on Souls t-shirt.

She walked over to his door and walked in. He smiled at her, she stalked over to him and grabbed his hair, pulling him close. She kissed him deeply as he slipped his shirt off of her, breaking the kiss and trialing bites down her neck, pulling off her bra. She gasped as blood trickled down her neck and he licked it up, massaging her breast. He broke away from her neck and smiled "are you wearing this for me".

"Yes" she blushed.

He laughed "you are truly the best Maka". He kissed her deeply again with tongue, trialing his fingers up and down her sides. She shivered as the sensation left goosebumps on her skin. She slipped down her pants and boxers in one tug, reveling his member. He smiled and pulled down her underwear and worked his fingers against her core. She moaned in pleasure. He pushed her fingers into her. She moaned out again. He pushed in deeper hitting a spot that made her cy out. He smirked and started working his fingers in that direction. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean "yum" he said bending over to lick her core. She grabbed his chin and pulled his head up and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and positioned her between his legs. "you ready". She nodded in response. He kissed he gently before pushing in. He started thrusting, banging his hips against hers. She moaned out again. As Soul moaned out as well, thrusting in deeper as they were both soon to reach their limits. As Mak started to reach it she couldn't help but scream out Souls name repeatedly. As there orgasms hit Soul slid out of Maka and collapsed on top of her. After a while he got the strength to get off of her and lay next to her, then pull the blanket over them.

"I love you Maka"

"I love you to Soul"


	2. Chapter 2

SoulxMaka christmas part 2

* * *

Maka truly hadn't meant for this to happen, they had only not used protection twice. she thought it would take a lot more, but surly she was wrong and she hadn't felt good this morning. She pryed herself from Souls grip and darted to the bathroom. She made it in time to throw up. 'Oh no, Maka your just sick, your just sick.' She opened the cabinet and pulled out a pregancy test. She opened it and decided it was better to be safe then sorry...

* * *

Soul woke up and found Maka wasn't in his arms anymore. He rolled over excpecting to find her but didn't. Soul sat up "Maka?" No answer. He sighed and climbed out of bed. 'This is stupid Soul, you're probaly gonna find her in the kitchen.' As he walked to the kitchen he stopped, having heard sniffles coming from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door. "Maka?" She quickly hid something behide her back and tried to pretend as if she hadn't been crying, but Soul could tell she had been by her puffy red eyes and her tear stain cheeks.

She faked a smile. "H-hey Soul." "Something wrong Maka? Anything i should know about?" She twiddled with something behide her and soon began sniffling again. He closed the gab between them and hugged her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair lightly. "Shhh Maka, I'd like to tell you its ok, but i can't until you tell me whats wrong." SHe cried more and pulled out the pregnancy test from behide her back. Soul saw it. "I-is that is, a stupid pregnancy test has got the great Maka Albarn down, it can't be positive cause we have used protect-" "No Soul we idn't, the first two times we didn't, Soul, its positive, in better terms, I'm pregnant." she started crying again and Soul hugged her tightly. "Why are you so upset?" She cried harder. "Cause I was afraid you were going to ditch me." "Why would you think i would ditch you, I'm not like that, i don't back away when the going gets tuff." "R-really? Y-you won't ditch me?" "Of course not, now why don't we skip out on school today to get this all planed out. Maka laughed sarcastically "Ha ha ha, no, now get ready for school." He mumbled an ok and left the bathroom.

Maka looked down at the test. She sighed and tossed it in the garbage. "It's ok Maka, you have 9 months to prepare." She walked out of the bathroom and to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Stein had been watching Maka the entire class. Not only was she acting different but she was also different in soul number wise. The bell rang. "Soul, Maka, I'd like to talk to you two." The two entwined before walking down to Stein. "What is it Stien?" Maka asked Stein with a smile. "Well MAka, I've noticed something different about you, soul number wise." "W-what do you mean?" "Well either you've been eating human souls, which would be strange and quiet impossible, or you and Soul have been busy and you're pregnant. Now, you must tell me which one is correct?" "Uh, the second one, please don't tell my papa." "I won't, i wish you two goodluck with your baby."


	3. Chapter 3

They were ready. Maka was due any time now. They had kicked Blair out and Maka had moved into Souls room, leaving Makas room for the baby. The babys room wasn't fully done for the fact that Soul and Maka kept the babys gender a secret so they had no clue what to excpect. So as I said, they were ready.

They were watching who knows what as for it was long forgotten when Maka started snuggling up agaisnt Soul more. Soul had only smiled and tightened his grip around her. When Soul opened his mouth to say something she placed a finger to his lips. "Sh, no talking." "But you got to talk." "Great, you ruined the moment." "I did nothing of the sort." "You did alot of the sort because you just ruined it again." "Well since its already ruined, does it matter if I talk now." "No, i guess not." She frowned. "Great, now your upset." "Am not." "What can i do to make you not upset anymore?" "Nothing cause I'm not upset!" "Ok, just calm down." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Come on Maka." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. She giggled and turned around slightly pushing his head to the side. He laughed and pulled her down so they were laying down next to together.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed." Said Soul. Maka yawned in response and Soul laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and stood up, streching. Soul stood up after her and kissed her cheek, she blushed slightly. Soul walked to there bedroom and Maka walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and came to the bedroom to see shirtless Soul climbing into bed. She giggled and grabbed some pjs. She got changed and climbed into bed next to Soul. He wrapped his arms around and she snuggled deeply into his toned chest. "If I tallk now will I ruin the moment?" "No." "So, it could come any time now." "Yep, maybe even right now." "Maybe." She kissed his chest lightly causing a snicker from him. "Now we better get to bed, goodnight Soul." "Goodnight Maka." They both soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Middle of the night

* * *

Maka had woken up at a sharp pain in her stomach. She layed back down and then felt pain again. 'Oh god, this is it.' "Soul wake up!" Soul grumbled in response. "Soul wake your lazy ass up! The babys coming!" He insintly shot up. "What!?" "The babys coming!" Soul quickly climbed out of bed and threw a shirt over his head before walking over to Maka to help her. He helped her to the car (yep, Soul solled his motorcycle and bought a car) helping her into the passanger seat. Maka cringed at more kicks as Soul climbed into the drivers seat, started the car and blasting off. "Soul don't you dare get pulled over!" "I'll try not to." sirens started blarring. "Maka the license on the poilce car, its 8, 8's, thats kid!" (yes its now the summer and everyone has graduated and kid got a job as police officer) "Call him and tell him to either shut the hell up or make it so we wont get chased by more cops!" "Give me a sec."

Soul pulled out his phone and dailed kids phone number, suprisingly kid answered. "Soul first off its the middle of the night second i'm bu-" "Kid shut the hell up and stop chasing us!" "What?" "You're trying to get us to pull over and i can't!" "Why not!?" "Cause the babys coming!" He could here kid stutter for a gasp of her. "W-what!? Move over so I can get in front of you, I'll lead you there so you don't get in trouble!" Soul move over a little bit and slowed down allowing Kid to pass him. Soul sped up after he passed and they drove off to the hospitial, blowing red lights and stop signs. Kid almost hit an old lady. Soul actually started snickering until Maka yelled at him. "Don't laugh at that, that lady could of died and then we would have to wait longer to get to the hospital then i would end up giving birth in the fucking car!" "Sorry."

Soon they arived at the hospital and Soul jumped out of the car, running over to Maka to help her out. Kid had run in to get a doctor, so a nurse had already come out with a wheel chair, Soul helped Maka onto it. He followed them into the hospital and Kid ran over to Soul. "Kid can you call the gang and Makas dad?" "Sure." Kid pulled out his phone and Soul continued following Maka and the nurse until he was stopped infront of the door of Makas room. "Sir you can't go in there, only family can" "Please I'm her boy friend, I'm the father to the child." "Ok you may go in." "Thank you." Soul walked in and saw Maka laying on the bed with things already attached to her wrist and getting a shot in her back. Soon after the shot she started calming down. Soul had taken a place in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his. She looked over at him. "Soul, I don't think we're ready for a kid." "Maka we're deffenetly ready." She cringed at more pain. "Go get the doctor, its about to come." Called a nurse to another nurse who had run out of the room and returned with a doctor. "Ma'm you're gonna wanna hold onto something, tight." She gripped onto Souls hand tighter. "Ok now breath steadily." A nurse said then demenstrated. Maka started breathing like that. "Ok, now, push." The doctor instructed and Maka followed his instructions, gripping onto Souls hand tighter.

Well first there was a crack and a screaming Soul. Then there was a babys cry and Maka released Souls hand and sighed. "Its a boy!" Called a nurse well cleaning off the baby. Soul looked at his hand. "She broke my hand!" "Sorry." "Put a cast on his hand" The other nurse nodded and grabbed some stuff. She walked over to Soul and wrapped up his hand. Maka during this had fallen asleep and the nurses had left after handing the babby off to Soul.

* * *

Maka yawned and woke up. She looked around and turned to see Soul with a blanket in his hands, wait, not a blanket, a baby. Maka, confused for moment but soon realized what had happened. She smiled and giggled catching Souls attention. "Oh look, sleeping beauty finally awake." "So, is the baby a boy or a girl!?" Soul laughed a little at her bright smile. "Boy." He handed baby to her, which she took into her arms with a smile. "The doctor was a little scared about the baby when he was born." Soul said. "What!? Why!?" Maka freaked. "Well he siad when most babys are born they cry loudly, but when our baby he was crying, but silently, the doctor doesn't know why, but other then that the baby is healthy." "Does he have a name yet?" "Wasn't gonna name him without you, so what were the choices for boys?" "Well, theres Bennett (say it like benit, its just ben and it), Benjamin, or George." "Well lets kick out Geogre because that was the name Patty forced onto us." "Then how about Bennett Benjamin, um Soul, what would his last name be." "It would be whatever your boyfriends last name is." Said a nurse as she walked in. "Then Bennette Benjamin Evans it is!" Maka giggled and Soul laughed. The nurse smiled at the new family. 'They'll be toghether for a long time.'

* * *

A little more then 1 year later

* * *

Soul sat in the living room with his son on his lap. "Come on Bennett, say papa." Bennett smiled. "Or make a sound" Bennett giggled silently to this. Soul sighed and turned on Nick Jr. which quickly caught Bennetts atention. Soul was waiting for Maka to come home from work. (yep, Soul is the stay at home dad) Neither him nor Maka exactly know what was wrong with Bennett. The only thing Maka could find that could be a good reason for him being so quiet was that he was mute. So they dicided that it was the reason. Of course they were going to go to a doctor to be sure but hes one and he hasn't even made a sound, not even a cry.

After two hours of watching tv and when Soul thought he was gonna kill himself Maka walked through the door. Bennett smiled brightly and climbed off his papas legs and wabbled over to his mama, hugging her legs tightly. Maka patted her sons head and looked over at Soul who was turning off the tv. "Anything?" He sighed. "Nothing." Maka picked up her sons head. "Come on buddy, just make a little sound." Bennett stared at her. "Hungry?" Bennett nodded. Maka smiled and sat down next to Soul and started breastfeeding. "Ow!" "Maka, are you ok?" Maka finished and turned to Soul. "Can you guess whos teeth he has?" Bennett smiled showing off tiny spikes sticking out of his gums. "Well hes got your personality, I can't get him to ever change his mind, hes also been wanting me to read him books." "What really!? He likes reading!?" "Ya." "I'm gonna read you any book you want tonight Bennett!" Bennett giggled silently.

Soul drapped an arm over his wifes (yes, they got married during this year) and Maka leaned into him. Bennett sat on the floor playing with some toy cars and giggling silenlty every so often. "I'm gonna stay home tomorrow so i can go to the doctor with you and Bennett." Maka said as she watched Bennett. "Will you be allowed to." "I'm sure lord death will be ok with it." Soul looked down when he felt someone poke him. "Yes, what is it?" Bennett pointed at the cars. "Can you use words?" Bennett opened his mouth and Maka and Soul both smiled. Bennett after a while closed his mouth and started crying silently. "Don't cry." Soul leaned forward and picked up Bennett placing him on his lap. Bennett leaned into Soul and cried on his shoulder. "OK Soul, why don't you just play with him?" Soul nodded and stood up, placing Bennett on the floor and sitting next to Bennett and playing with him.

* * *

Next day at the doctors

* * *

"So what seems to be the problem with your son?" The doctor looked up at Maka and Soul. "Well he doesn't talk." Soul answered. "Its highly normal for a child at his age not to be able to talk." "I'm sorry but thats not whats wrong, he doesn't talk but he doesn't make any sounds at all to tell you the truth." "What do you mean?" "Well if I hit my husband." "Wait Maka there are other ways to show!" Maka maka chopped Soul and Bennett started silently crying. "It's ok buddy, papas fine." Soul grumbled and stood up rubbing his head, his silent crys soon stopped and he looked at Soul. "And if I were to tickle him." Maka said and started to tickle her son who began giggling silently. "You see, he makes no sounds at all." "Well I would say he could be deaf but he seems to be able to listen to people, so I would have to say your son is mute." Maka smiled. "Thank you for clearing that out for us." "May I ask how old you two are?" "I'm 19 and my husbands 20." "Thats kinda young, how old is your son?" "Bennett is 1." "So you two had a child at a young age and married at a young." "Ya."

Soul smiled and picked up his son as he listened to the doctors and Makas conversation. "Well we must go, they need a nap." "They, you guys have two kids." "No, by they i mean my husband and Bennett." "I do like naps." Bennett shoke his head. "You don't like naps?" Ask the doctor. "Depends, if hes in the mood or not." Soul responded. "Then how do you get him to?" "I ussally stay with him until he passes out." "And then what do you do?" "Take a nap with him." "So you're a stay at home dad, and your wife goes to work?" "Ya, but its nice to stay at home with him, unless he becomes memorized by the tv, which means Dora." "Ah, yes Dora can become anoying." "We really must go." Maka said. "Ok, goodbye." "Bye" Soul and Maka said in unsions.

* * *

I feel like this is super short, but I don't know, hopefully not, but I really wanna work on the other stories, and I wanna make another youtube video, so hope you like this.


End file.
